vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOCALOIDs
A VOCALOID "vocalist", "character", or "mascot" (unofficial terminology)The usage of the term "mascot" in this way is a Vocaloid Wiki innovation. refers heavily to an illustrated character of a VOCALOID™-powered voicebank; although a product name or miscellaneous representation (like an avatar) can be included. The marketing of a vocalist varies by company and some companies may provide their vocalist with a basic profile, backstory, or personality that the consumer can work with. The illustration of a vocalist has no effect on the software and is done purely for decorative purposes. In order for a product to be classified as a "VOCALOID", there should be acknowledgment by the YAMAHA Corporation under their licensing terms and there is a VOCALOID™-powered vocal in development or fully released. This includes characters from games with vocals powered by the VOCALOID™ software, as well as privatized vocals. It can be noted that fanmade Derivatives and other synthesizer characters such as UTAU are not classified as "VOCALOIDs". Table of Contents By default, characters are sorted from newest to oldest. NAVIGATION Upcoming Yao Luniang • Zing Introduced: VOCALOID5 MEIKA Mikoto • MEIKA Hime • Haruno Sora • Ken • Kaori • Chris • Amy Introduced: VOCALOID4 Mo Qingxian • Zhiyu Moke • Mirai Komachi • Kizuna Akari • LUMi • Masaoka Azuki • Kobayashi Matcha • Yuezheng Longya • Yumemi Nemu • UNI • Macne Petit • CYBER SONGMAN • Otomachi Una • Xingchen • Fukase • Otori Kohaku • DAINA • DEX • Ruby • ARSLOID • Sachiko • CYBER DIVA Introduced: VOCALOID3 Xin Hua • Yuezheng Ling • Chika • Rana • Tohoku Zunko • flower • kanon • anon • kokone • Macne Nana • Merli • MAIKA • YOHIOloid • YANHE • YUU • WIL • KYO • AVANNA • MAYU • galaco • Luo Tianyi • Aoki Lapis • IA • Clara • Bruno • Yuzuki Yukari • CUL • OLIVER • Tone Rion • SeeU • Mew Introduced: VOCALOID2 VY2 • Utatane Piko • Nekomura Iroha • Ryuto • VY1 • Lily • Tonio • BIG AL • Hiyama Kiyoteru • Kaai Yuki • SF-A2 miki • SONiKA • GUMI • Megurine Luka • Camui Gackpo • Prima • Kagamine Len • Kagamine Rin • Hatsune Miku • Sweet ANN Introduced: VOCALOID KAITO • MEIKO • MIRIAM • LOLA • LEON Restricted access ONA • Anri Rune • Ueki-loid • Akikoloid-chan • augsris • COCOROBO • Zhang Chuchu • Yuecheng Other characters Zhanyin Lorra • Hibiki Lui • Ring Suzune Gallery Luniang transparent.png| Zing vocaloid debut.jpg| Meika mikoto.jpg| Meika hime.jpg| Moqingxian full.png| Moke full.png| Haruno Sora Natural.png| Img front voicebank km.png| Img front voicebank k.png| Img front voicebank c-02.png| Img front voicebank a-02-1.png| mirai komachi.jpg| Kizuna_akari.png| LUMi TRANSPARENT.png| Kobayashi Matcha TRANSPARENT.png| Masaoka Azuki TRANSPARENT.png| Longya full.png| NemuCharacterArt.png| Final_Design_UNI.png| Petit_v4.jpg| CYBERSONGMAN.jpg| Una Transparent.png| Stardust transparent.png| FUKASE TRANSPARENT NOTXT.png| Unitychan boxart.png| Daina.png| Dex ditto.png| Ruby hq.jpg| Alsmagna alsloid akira.png| Sachiko.png| Yuezheng Ling.png| Xin hua v3 transparent.png| CYBER DIVA.png| Chika.jpg| Rana.png| Tohoku Zunko vocaloid.png| V flower.png| Anon&kanon.png| Anon&kanon.png| Kokone.png| Macne Nana vocaloid.jpg| Merli char 600.png| MAIKA.png| YOHIOloid.jpg| Yanhe_full.png| YUU.jpg| KYO.jpg| WIL.jpg| Avanna Official Cover Artwork.png| MAYU-TRANSPARENT.png| Galaco chara.png| LTianyi.png| Aoki lapis.png| IA.png| Clara.jpg| Bruno.jpg| Yuzuki Yukari vocaloid.jpg| CUL illust.jpg| OLIVER.png| rion transparent.png| SeeU.png| Mew.png| Ofclboxart bplt VY2-katana.jpg| .}} Utatane Piko.png| Nekomura Iroha vocaloid.jpg| Ryuto.jpg| from the Japanese children's TV show Hirake! Ponkikki.}} VY1 kanzashi.jpg| Ofclboxart icltd Lily-illu2.png| Tonio splash.png| BIG AL.png| . He is the counterpart to Sweet ANN.}} Hiyama Kiyoteru.jpg| Kaai Yuki.jpg| SF-A2 miki.jpg| SONiKA splash.png| Ofcl boxart ic GUMI- transparent.png| Megurine Luka v2.png| Camui Gackpo bust.jpg| Prima splash.png| Kagamine Len.jpg| Kagamine Rin.jpg| Ofclboxart cfm Hatsune Miku-illu.png| Sweet ANN.jpg| . She is the counterpart to BIG AL.}} KAITO.png| MEIKO.png| Ofclboxart zrog Miriam.jpg| Ofclboxart zrog Lola.jpg| Ofclboxart zrog Leon.jpg| Restricted access ONA.jpg| Anri Rune.png| Uekiloidavatar.png| Akikoloid-chan.jpg| Hide XJapan LastLive.jpg| ausgrisfull.jpg| COCOROBO concept.jpg| chuchu transparent.png| Yuecheng transparent.png| Other characters These characters are VOCALOIDs whose development has been cancelled or who are assumed but not confirmed to be VOCALOIDs. Zhanyin Lorra.png| AKAZA and VOCALOID logo.png| Hibiki Lui.jpg| Ring Suzune.jpg| References Navigation Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID vocalists